La Voie du Patronus
by Foret Interdite
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de QUEENBOADICEA. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry partage involontairement son Patronus avec celui de Severus, ce qui entraîne d'inattendus résultats. HP/SS, spoilers Tomes 1 à 6.
1. Premier Succès

**Titre : La Voie du Patronus**

**Chapitre I – Premier Succès**

.

**Auteure : QueenBoadicea**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite**

**Rating :** **M**

.

**Résumé : Traduction d'une fiction de QueenBoadicea**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry partage involontairement son Patronus avec celui de Severus avec d'inattendus résultats. HP/SS, spoilers Tomes 1 à 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de viol.

.

**Note de l'auteure (QueenBoadicea) :** Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le FanArt _**Patronus**_ de **Spicysteweddemon** au lien http : / www. / archive / ? sid = 2514&chapter=1 (pour le voir, enlevez les espaces).

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Le 15 novembre 2009, **QueenBoadicea**, l'auteure de cette belle fiction m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter que je la traduise en français. Cette fiction comporte 14 chapitres et un peu plus de 80.000 mots en anglais. Elle me plaît non seulement pour ses qualités littéraires, mais également pour ses thèmes abordés. Je n'en écris pas plus pour conserver le suspense. Vous trouverez sûrement qu'elle partage, pour l'instant, au moins un thème commun avec _Property of the Half-Blood Prince_ : l'attachement de Harry à l'ancien propriétaire mystérieux de son manuel de Potions…

J'ai décidé de traduire le titre ainsi (au lieu de conserver le titre anglais _The Way of The Patronus_) en pensant à un peu à _**La Voie du Samouraï**__,_ ensemble de principes énoncés par **Miyamoto Musashi** (1584-1645), célèbre Samouraï considéré comme un des grands Maîtres de la tradition du bushidô, dans son célèbre _Traité des Cinq Roues._ Je me suis dis que les Patronus agissaient selon les principes de la magie de ceux qui les appelaient… Vous en saurez plus aux deuxième, cinquième et neuvième chapitres !

.

.

* * *

**La Voie du Patronus**

.

**Chapitre I – Premier Succès**

.

_**Dans lequel Harry surprend Severus en résistant non seulement à ses attaques de Legilimancie mais aussi en forçant ses barrières mentales lors de sa première leçon d'Occlumancie.**_

.

Harry redoutait la reprise de ses leçons d'Occlumancie. Severus Rogue était, à son avis, un pauvre connard d'enseignant. Le vautour au nez crochu attaquait simplement son esprit, critiquait constamment ses efforts et lui demandait encore et encore de maîtriser ses émotions. Il ne lui montrait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se répétait seulement.

Pourquoi diable ne donnait-il pas des cours décents avec des consignes claires ? Le crétin aux cheveux gras était en quelque sorte un peu comme Hermione. Elle prêchait toujours de cette façon exaspérante et se demandait ensuite pourquoi les gens ne l'écoutaient pas.

Harry soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Il n'avait rien à gagner en restant planté là. Rogue allait se plaindre encore s'il était en retard d'une minute. Il frappa à la porte du Maître des Potions qui s'ouvrit après un froid « Entrez. »

Il entra pour découvrir l'habituel bureau avec le fauteuil derrière, les livres soigneusement rangés sur les étagères. La pièce semblait n'avoir pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Elle n'avait probablement pas changé. Pourquoi le professeur éprouverait-il le besoin de changer quelque chose dans sa vie ? Le psychorigide type, c'était bien Rogue.

L'homme en question se tenait debout de sa manière habituelle, baguette enroulée à la main. Le souvenir de la douleur cuisante des leçons antérieures surgit dans l'esprit de Harry. Il espérait seulement que sa terreur ne se voie pas.

« Monsieur Potter, après de fortes pressions, il a été décidé que je continue vos cours. Puisque je doute que vous ayez pratiqué depuis votre médiocre prestation de l'année dernière, nous devrons probablement tout reprendre à partir de zéro. _Legilimens_ _!_ »

En dépit d'avoir maintenu les yeux rivés sur les mains de Rogue, Harry fut pris par surprise. L'impitoyable sonde feuilleta à travers ses pensées et sembla se fixer sur le premier baiser teinté de larmes échangé avec Cho Chang. Harry grinça les dents. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Rogue voir ça, l'homme n'avait pas le droit ! Il s'imagina repoussant fort la présence invisible de son esprit et sentit l'étonnement se produire avant de basculer dans...

_...Une chambre cossue, différente de tout ce que Harry avait jamais vu. Un vaste lit à baldaquin, aligné contre un mur, tendu de voilages vert-et-argent qui vraisemblablement étaient en soie. Il y avait beaucoup de portraits de différentes personnalités aristocratiques regardant comme si quelque chose sentant mauvais avait été placé sous leur nez. L'entière pièce puait la richesse et le privilège – tout à fait le genre d'endroit qui aurait fait baver les Dursley. Mais ce furent les deux personnages sur le lit qui causèrent la chute de la mâchoire de Harry._

_Un adolescent longiligne, nu, sur les genoux, aux cheveux blond argenté cascadant presque jusqu'à sa taille le long de son dos laiteux, pilonnait avec enthousiasme un garçon aux cheveux noirs tout aussi dévêtu, dont la tête était presque enfouie dans un oreiller vert. Comme les hanches du blond pompaient dans l'intimité de son partenaire, des cris aigus sortirent du garçon en position soumise._

« _Lucius ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Encore, ne t'arrête pas !_

– _Oui, oh Merlin, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le meilleur passif._ »_ souffla Lucius._

Merde, c'était le jeune Lucius ? Il était pratiquement une copie de Drago._ Le plus jeune, bouche ouverte, tourna vers lui un visage déformé par le désir et Harry gela sur place en ce rendant compte qu'il observait le jeune Severus Rogue._

Il fut jeté hors du souvenir avec la force d'une porte claquée au visage. Harry leva les yeux, enregistrant seulement vaguement qu'il ne se retrouvait pas sur les genoux, pour une fois.

Le visage de Rogue était blanc, soit de choc, soit d'embarras ou de fureur – Harry n'était pas bien sûr. Ceci dit, Rogue ne pouvait lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait poussé l'homme hors de son esprit et était tombé sur quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas une invasion délibérée comme avec la Pensine, l'an dernier. Rogue simplement n'avait pas escompté la réussite de Harry et n'avait pas protégé son esprit correctement.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry ne pensait pas que Rogue tiendrait compte de cela. Quand est-ce que l'homme avait seulement été juste avec lui ? Les yeux noirs de Rogue se plissèrent et Harry se prépara à un commentaire vicieux.

« Une tentative... passable d'Occlumancie, Monsieur Potter. Bien sûr, j'ai senti qu'il s'agissait d'une simple maladresse de votre part plutôt que d'un effort concentré, mais peut-être encore c'est ce qui doit être attendu de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi inepte. Peut-être que la dernière année n'a pas été complètement gâchée à des passe-temps aussi sots que le Quidditch. » Il fit un geste de la main. « Vous êtes congédié pour la soirée. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? « Nous n'allons pas continuer ? Je veux dire, si je le faisais bien, doit-on s'arrêter là ? »

La lèvre de Rogue se courba. « Je n'ai pas dit pas que vous avez bien fait, Potter. Ce serait une déformation incroyable de la vérité. Ce fut un coup très faible porté à un processus difficile et subtil, rien de plus. Mais cela suffira jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions la semaine prochaine. Partez maintenant. » Il indiqua la porte et lui tourna le dos – un congédiement clair inscrit dans chaque ligne rigide de son corps.

Harry n'hésita pas. À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas rester en présence de Rogue plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pour une fois que son crâne n'était pas en feu dû à la souffrance de l'invasion, il n'allait pas se plaindre davantage d'échapper à une agonie de son cerveau. Par ailleurs, son esprit était ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

.

* * *

.

Rogue était gay ? ! C'était difficile à croire, il ne pensait pas que Rogue ait _jamais_ eu de relations sexuelles, même quand il était jeune. Et que son petit ami ait pu être quelqu'un comme Lucius Malefoy – riche, puissant, bien habillé comme il l'était – cela était vraiment un choc. Il comprenait que beaucoup de personnes trouvent Drago agréable à regarder, donc il n'y avait peut-être pas lieu de s'étonner que Rogue ait pu laisser son père tirer un coup avec lui.

Personnellement, les blonds n'étaient pas le type de Harry. Il préférait de beaucoup les cheveux noirs semblables à ceux de Cho Chang. Mais il devait admettre, quand il pensait à elle, qu'il était surtout mal à l'aise et nerveux. Chaque fois qu'ils furent réunis, ils ne semblaient pas... bien s'assembler. Il n'y avait rien comme de l'amour, du désir ou même le côté amusant, la sensation de frémissement qui avait éclos dans ses tripes tel un _Incendio_ quand il avait vu Rogue se la prendre bien profond.

En un flash, il se vit à la place de Lucius, plongeant encore et encore dans Rogue tandis que le Maître des Potions poussait ces sons glorieux, frénétiques et déments. Dieu, Rogue avait semblé divaguer de plaisir ! Harry se demanda s'_il_ pourrait réduire l'homme à ce niveau de délire.

Harry s'arrêta soudain. Merde, il venait de s'imaginer baisant Rogue ? Et il devenait dur rien qu'en y pensant ? Oui et oui !

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds comme un chien s'ébroue pour chasser l'eau. C'était complètement cinglé ! Rogue et lui se détestaient mutuellement. Rogue avait voulu sa mort depuis son premier jour à Poudlard.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il s'était décarcassé pour protéger Harry maintes et maintes fois, en commençant par empêcher Quirrell de le faire chuter de son Nimbus. Quirrell avait ricané sur la façon dont il était commode d'avoir Severus dans les parages, attirant l'attention avec son attitude désagréable tandis que « _le pauvre et bégayant professeur_ » de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était complètement négligé **(1)**. Et le harcèlement continuel de Rogue sur Harry faisait qu'il était facile d'oublier ses constants sauvetages.

Harry avait appris alors que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Oui, Rogue était un bâtard vicieux, sadique et venimeux. Mais c'était surtout dirigé vers les Gryffondors et il y avait des raisons à cela, comme ce que le souvenir dans la Pensine avait révélé.

En dépit de tout, il avait aidé Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rogue l'aidait-il s'il le détestait autant ?

C'était évidemment lié à Voldemort. Harry n'avait aucune importance pour Rogue. Il le frappait juste comme un outil, de la façon dont vous le feriez si vous forgiez d'une épée. Harry soupçonnait que c'étaient les intentions de Dumbledore. Mais pour la première fois la pensée de Rogue l'utilisant de cette façon lui fit mal.

Ravalant sa bile, Harry chemina vers la tour Gryffondor, marmonna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et passa dans le trou ouvert par le portrait.

.

* * *

.

Ron leva les yeux de son parchemin, déjà rempli de ses gribouillages : « Ça va, mec ?

– Ouais, je vais bien.

– T'es sûr ? Tu te plains toujours de méchants maux de tête après que Rogue a fouillé dans ta cervelle.

– Pas de soucis, Ron. » Il ressentait un pilonnage dans son corps, certainement, mais sa tête n'y était pour rien. Il fallait qu'il se branle et il en avait besoin _maintenant_.

Malheureusement, le destin travaillait contre lui. D'autres Gryffondors formaient une file d'attente pour utiliser la salle de bain et il n'osa pas se donner un long et lent plaisir solitaire avec les autres personnes qui attendaient à la porte. Du coup, la session fut très rapide et très insatisfaisante.

Plus tard, Harry s'allongea dans son lit alors que la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Il avait terminé ses devoirs avant d'aller voir Rogue donc il n'avait même pas eu ça comme distraction. Excité et impatient – pas une bonne combinaison – il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait bien dormir s'il ne s'était pas correctement fait plaisir. Tirant les rideaux autour de son lit, il lança un sort de silence et glissa son manuel de potions sous son oreiller.

Les pages du livre étaient tachées en certains endroits et griffonnées par ailleurs. Mais sinon, le manuel donnait l'impression d'avoir été bien soigné et chéri. Peut-être que son propriétaire initial s'était endormi en le plaçant sous son oreiller, tout comme Harry le faisait ?

Harry affirmait à Hermione que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé devait être un garçon. Il n'avait aucune logique précise pour l'expliquer, il savait seulement que l'ancien propriétaire de ce livre était un mec.

Étrangement, cela l'apaisait de penser ainsi, une émotion qu'il n'avait pas voulue examiner de plus près. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si ses fantasmes s'articulaient autour de ses sentiments sur le Prince.

Il feuilleta le manuel et tomba sur un passage d'où lui sembla émaner un parfum caché. Il enfouit son nez dans la page. Oui, il y avait une odeur précise là-dedans, celle qui le rendait à la fois rêveur et dur. Glissant une main dans son pantalon de pyjama, Harry commença à se caresser lentement pendant qu'il lisait les pattes de mouche.

« _J'ai trouvé le sortilège pour l'Amortentia. Le Maître des Potions nous a montré un bac de potion et en a dressé la liste des ingrédients au tableau. Mais il a catégoriquement refusé de nous dire comment la préparer. Il voulait que nous la reconnaissions au cas où quelqu'un serait été assez peu scrupuleux pour l'utiliser sur nous. Il a déclaré qu'il serait irresponsable et immoral d'enseigner à des adolescents aux hormones en furie à concocter une aussi dangereuse potion. C'était une affirmation ridicule et elle n'était pas prête à me freiner. Je crois que la connaissance n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait être diffusée par ceux qui sont trop lâches pour tirer profit de son utilisation. La connaissance est un droit pour tous qui devrait être exercé par ceux qui en ont la volonté et la capacité._ »

Harry frissonna et son érection baissa quelque peu. Les articles du Prince de Sang-Mêlé devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Le Prince semblait de moins en moins concerné par la beauté du brassage d'une potion et de plus en plus obsédé par chercher à blesser les gens et à les plier à sa volonté.

Oh non ! Est-ce que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé était... _Voldemort_ ? La dernière part d'excitation chez Harry flétrit alors qu'un soupçon désagréable s'installait. Peut-être que ce livre était juste une autre version du journal possédé de Tom Jedusor ?

Il devait y avoir une meilleure explication. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Voldemort excellait en Potions. Il s'intéressait à la Magie noire et à son application en duel magique. Les subtilités du brassage de potions l'auraient assurément ennuyé.

Non, son Prince _devait_ être quelqu'un d'autre ! Harry se dépêcha de lire le passage, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour justifier sa logique désespérée.

_Les livres dans la section des Forces du Mal de la bibliothèque ont été très utiles, comme à l'accoutumé. La potion est prête. Elle est telle que le Maître des Potions l'avait décrite. Elle a atteint l'éclat opalescent caractéristique et les arabesques formées par les volutes de vapeur indiquent son achèvement. Doux Merlin, elle sent comme elle. Ses cheveux, ce parfum qu'elle a pris l'habitude de porter, la plus subtile des potions jamais réalisées. Tout ce que j'ai à faire maintenant est de trouver un moyen de la verser dans son jus et elle sera mienne. Elle va tout oublier de ce stupide Gryffondor._

C'était un peu rassurant mais pas vraiment. Voldemort ne lui paraissait pas du genre à se languir pour une fille, et encore moins à utiliser une potion pour briser sa volonté et faire en sorte qu'elle l'aime. Non, le jeune Tom Jedusor avait été un beau parleur, utilisant des mots pour rassembler des gens autour de son idéologie. Il aurait pensé que l'utilisation de potions était indigne de lui.

Mais cela voulait dire que le Prince préférait sans aucun doute les filles et qu'il était prêt à en droguer une pour qu'elle l'aime. Harry lut la suite, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver.

_On dirait qu'elle est ivre, elle paraît __ivre de lui__. Dès qu'il est dans les parages, un air débile et larmoyant s'étale sur son visage. Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois, et alors ? Elle le haïssait auparavant. Peut-être qu'il ne me harcèle plus maintenant. Mais c'est juste qu'il veut simplement l'impressionner._

Le gribouillis se rétrécissait ici, le Prince arrivant à la fin de la page. Harry sauta quelques lignes pour balayer du regard les suivantes.

…_Je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai entendu la façon dont elle parle de lui, je vois qu'elle rêve de lui et comment il la rend __heureuse__. L'Amortentia ne peut pas faire cela. Il pourrait la rendre obsédée par moi jusqu'à la folie furieuse. Mais cela ne peut conduire au bonheur. Il s'agissait d'une idée idiote. Je n'aurais jamais... _

Le reste du texte était maculé. Ce n'était pas seulement les taches rondes laissées par les larmes ; une partie de la page était gondolée comme si un liquide avait été renversé dessus.

Le parfum puissant qu'il avait noté précédemment se dégageait plus fort ici et Harry se rapprocha pour l'inhaler, reniflant profondément. « Oh, oui… » gémit-il doucement.

Son érection était de retour, vengeresse. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que son Prince ait préféré clairement les filles et haï les Gryffondors. Les fragrances de menthe, de clous de girofle et de potions inconnues emplirent son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il en attrape le vertige. Se mordant les lèvres, Harry tira sur son membre jusqu'à ce que ses testicules se vident et il se répandit sur son ventre avec un grognement étouffé.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sourit, puis bâilla. Le dortoir était encore très animé avec le brouhaha des autres Gryffondors qui s'installaient et se préparaient pour la nuit. Harry effectua un sortilège de nettoyage, poussa le livre sous son oreiller et s'installa confortablement pour rêver, espérant que ce soit de son Prince.

Le gars s'était révélé être un chic type, après tout.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** **J. K. Rowling**, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ (**Chapitre 17** : _L'Homme aux deux visages_)_, _Gallimard, 1998.

.

.


	2. Lorsque les Patronus se rencontrent

**Titre : La Voie du Patronus**

.

**Auteure : QueenBoadicea**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite**

**Catégorie : M**

.

**Résumé : Traduction d'une fiction de QueenBoadicea**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry partage involontairement son Patronus avec celui de Severus avec d'inattendus résultats. HP/SS, spoilers Tomes 1 à 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash HP/SS, mentions de viol.

**Note de l'auteure (QueenBoadicea) :** Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le FanArt **_Patronus_** de **Spicysteweddemon** au lien http : / www. /archive/ ?sid=2514&chapter=1 (pour le voir, enlevez les espaces).

**Notes de la traductrice :**

Le 15 novembre 2009, **QueenBoadicea**, l'auteure de cette belle fiction m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter que je la traduise en français. Cette fiction comporte 14 chapitres et un peu plus de 80.000 mots en anglais. Elle me plaît non seulement pour ses qualités littéraires, mais également pour ses thèmes abordés. Par contre cette fiction est classée en catégorie M. À ce titre, elle ne s'adresse pas aux mineurs de moins de 16 ans ni aux personnes sensibles.

J'ai décidé de traduire le titre par **_La Voie du Patronus_**, au lieu de conserver le titre anglais _The Way of The Patronus,_ en pensant à un peu à **_La Voie du Samouraï_**_,_ ensemble de principes énoncés par **Miyamoto Musashi** (1584-1645), célèbre Samouraï considéré comme un des grands Maîtres de la tradition du bushidô, dans son célèbre _Traité des Cinq Roues._ Je me suis dis que les Patronus agissaient selon les principes de la magie de ceux qui les appelaient… Outre ce deuxième chapitre, vous en saurez plus en lisant les cinquième et neuvième chapitres !

.

.

* * *

.

**AVERTISSEMENT DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

**Ce chapitre est très difficile pour l'un des personnages. Il ne s'adresse pas aux mineurs de moins de 16 ans ni aux personnes sensibles.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**La Voie du Patronus**

.

**Chapitre 2 – Lorsque les Patronus se rencontrent**

.

**_Dans lequel Harry lance un défi à Severus lors de sa leçon d'Occlumancie. Quand Severus le relève, Harry le surprend par sa réponse._**

.

« Ha ! Je le savais ! » vint un petit cri en provenance des rayonnages.

Harry leva les yeux de son parchemin, assez ennuyé. La distraction n'était pas bonne pour sa concentration. Il avait des problèmes avec ce devoir et Hermione n'avait pas été aussi utile que d'habitude. Elle était encore un peu crispée avec lui à cause de son manuel de _Potions de niveau avancé_ et ne cessait de le houspiller au sujet de son utilisation.

Hermione flanqua un bout de papier entre Ron et lui, sur la table de bibliothèque, le distrayant de ses pensées moroses. Le bruit qu'elle fit lui valut un regard de reproche de Madame Pince. Hermione baissa la voix, mais indiqua toute excitée le morceau de journal jauni.

« Vous avez vu ? »

Harry se pencha sur l'article. L'image en mouvement montrait une jeune fille maigre, d'environ 15 ans. Il ne voyait pas en quoi elle était si spéciale.

« Vu quoi ? dit Ron en plissant les yeux. Comme si tu n'étais pas sur le point de nous le dire, murmura-t-il en un souffle.

– Vous répétiez encore et toujours que le Prince était forcément un garçon !

– T'es encore sur cette histoire, Hermione ? Je pensais qu'on avait laissé tombé le sujet il ya des siècles…, dit Ron avec un soupir exagéré.

– Et bien non ! Harry et toi persistiez à affirmer, sans aucune preuve que ce soit, que le Prince devait être un gars. Eh bien, voici une photo d'une Eileen Prince, prise il ya des années quand elle était étudiante à Poudlard. »

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Harry se pencha vers l'image. Pour sûr, la fille au visage pâle photographiée n'était pas la beauté personnifiée. De sombres yeux brillants un peu trop rapprochées sous un front lourd regardaient, sans sourire, au-delà de l'image mouvante. Son menton semblait quasi inexistant et ses cheveux noirs étaient raides et ternes. Un grand nez complétait cette image de laideur.

Mais ce fut la légende qui attira son attention. « _EILEEN PRINCE, CAPITAINE DU CLUB DE BAVBOULES DE POUDLARD._ »

Il se rendit compte où Hermione voulait en venir et leva les yeux au ciel. « Hermione, tu crois qu'elle est une sang-mêlé ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si son père était un sorcier appelé Prince et sa maman une Moldue, cela ferait d'elle une « Prince ». Peut-être qu'elle était fière d'être une sang-mêlé !

– Peut-être, dit Harry pensivement. En dépit de Voldemort – Oh ça va Ron ! – vantant la valeur d'être de race pure, les meilleurs sorciers que je connaisse sont des Sang-Mêlé. Hermione, Voldemort lui-même, ma maman... »

Il revint sur le sujet. « Mais cela ne signifie pas que cette Eileen-ci soit _le_ Prince. Le Prince n'est pas une nana. C'est un mec, je le sais tout simplement !

– C'est surtout que tu ne veux pas penser qu'une fille puisse être assez intelligente ! » lança Hermione en faisant la moue.

– Hermione, tu n'as pas entendu ce que Harry vient de dire ? C'est le genre d'attitude supérieure que tu avais lors de notre première année. Tu sais, l'année où personne ne t'aimait…, dit Ron intelligemment. Aïe ! Mince, Harry, pourquoi tu me donnes un coup de pied ? » se renfrogna-t-il.

Hermione le regarda. « Non, c'était moi ! Maintenant, les garçons si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois creuser cela un peu plus. Et je vais chercher en tout premier lieu dans le registre des anciens livres de Potions. » dit-elle avant de disparaître de nouveau dans les rayons.

Les sourcils de Harry se joignirent en une ligne comme il continuait à regarder l'image de la jeune fille renfrognée. Puis il vit quelque chose dans les petits caractères qui ouvrit un gouffre béant dans sa poitrine.

Eileen Prince avait été à Serpentard. Et ces yeux noirs et ce gros nez qu'elle avait lui étaient très familiers...

Son Prince était un brasseur de potions, vraiment talentueux à en juger par ce que Slughorn disait à propos du travail récent en potions de Harry. Le Prince avait été un élève à Poudlard. Et soudain, Harry savait où il avait vu son écriture de pattes de mouches avant, car il l'avait vue assez souvent, parsemée à l'encre rouge sur ses devoirs de potions.

_Merde !_

Mais le Prince inconnu était un Sang-Mêlé. Serait-il possible... ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de paraître décontracté. « Hermione, peut-être que notre Prince n'était pas Eileen mais un enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Tu devrais vérifier cela, tu sais. »

Hermione revint en vitesse de derrière les rayonnages, surprise. Puis, son front se plissa. « Si elle avait eu un enfant, le nom de famille ne serait pas Prince comme le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait être le nom du père. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Sauf si elle n'était pas mariée et qu'elle ne voulait pas que le bébé porte le nom du père. »

Elle sourit, assimilant son raisonnement. « Bien sûr ! Si elle était vraiment fière d'être une sang-mêlé, alors elle aurait voulu garder le nom de famille. Brillant, Harry ! »

Il haussa encore les épaules, absurdement content de son compliment. Il était conscient qu'Hermione était la plus futée dans leur trio, tout comme Ron était le gai luron, et lui le casse-cou. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas... à moins que quelqu'un comme Rogue ne le raille pour sa stupidité.

À la pensée des yeux sombres du Maître des Potions, son sourire disparut. Si ses soupçons étaient justes, alors les choses étaient encore plus foutrement compliquées qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

.

* * *

.

« Concentrez-vous, Potter ! Vous devez maîtriser vos émotions et vider cette excuse pitoyable qui vous sert d'esprit ! gronda Rogue.

– Ce n'est pas facile à faire alors que vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos ! » riposta Harry, en se frottant le front. Comment diable avait-il pu penser être attiré par ce bâtard de tyran ?

Ces nouvelles leçons d'Occlumancie ne se déroulaient pas bien du tout et le constant harcèlement de Rogue n'aidait pas non plus. Au fond de lui-même, il pensait qu'il serait prêt à endurer une autre réunion casse-couille du « Club de Slugh » plutôt que de subir une fois encore ces leçons casse-tête d'Occlumancie.

« Oh ! Je heurte les sentiments du petit Potter ? Veut-il se morfondre et pleurer parce qu'on lui a crié dessus ? ricana Rogue. Espèce d'idiot, si vous ne pouvez pas supporter une petite attaque verbale, vous serez à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Croyez-vous qu'il sera clément ou épargnera vos sentiments lorsque vous le rencontrerez la prochaine fois ?

– Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que Voldemort…

– Ne vous ai-je pas répété maintes et maintes fois de ne pas prononcer ce nom ? » hurla Rogue.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de ricaner. « Maintenant, qui perd le contrôle de ses émotions ? »

Rogue se dressa de toute sa hauteur et lança un regard furieux à l'adolescent insupportable en face de lui. « Contrairement à vous, Potter, je ne suis pas en proie à mes passions. Je ne perds pas le contrôle quand je me fâche. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Vous auriez presque pu m'avoir.

– Il est très facile de vous avoir, Potter. Vous l'avez prouvé l'an dernier. » dit Rogue avec une affreuse grimace déformant ses lèvres. Son sourire s'élargit comme le visage de Harry blanchit à ce rappel du succès de Voldemort le leurrant avec une fausse vision de Sirius en danger. « Dites-moi quand ma colère a-t-elle jamais causé le moindre problème, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant. La moue que ses lèvres formaient fit tressaillir Rogue, pris de court par une brutale montée de chaleur dans la région de l'aine. Harry répondit, inconscient du malaise soudain de son professeur.

« Eh bien, il ya eu la fois où vous avez détruit votre bureau après que j'ai vu ce souvenir dans votre Pensine...

– Ne me parlez pas de cet incident, Potter, si vous souhaitez éviter une retenue pour le reste de votre scolarité à Poudlard » dit Rogue, d'une voix basse et lourde de menaces. « Ce n'est que sous la forte pression du Directeur de l'école que j'ai accepté de reprendre vos cours après cette méprisable démonstration d'indiscrétion de votre part, espèce de petit fouineur.

– Maîtrisez vos émotions ! » répondit Harry doucement. « Vous savez, je pensais que le souvenir serait quelque chose de vraiment horrible, comme des gens que vous auriez tués en travaillant pour Vol… » il surprit le regard furieux de Severus « …hum, Lord Vol-au-vent. »

Rogue cligna des yeux « Quoi ?

– _Vol-au-vent_. C'est un plat français à base de poulet...

– Je suis bien conscient de ce qu'est un _vol-au-vent_, Monsieur Potter. Je suis simplement surpris par votre connaissance d'un sujet aussi sophistiqué que la grande cuisine française. J'avais l'impression que vos goûts étaient strictement du genre simpliste, n'allant pas au-delà des chocogrenouilles et de la bièraubeurre.

– Ça montre que tout ce que vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Harry content de lui. Il n'allait pas dire à Rogue qu'il avait appris ceci grâce à Hermione qui avait passé ses vacances en France. Il voulait préserver _quelques_ secrets.

Rogue le fixa à nouveau, mais poursuivit son enquête. « Pourquoi affubler le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un sobriquet si ridicule ? »

Harry regarda l'actuel professeur de DCFM. Étaient-ils réellement en train de tenir une conversation au lieu d'échanger insultes et remarques méprisantes ? Peu importe. En ce moment, Rogue ne se moquait pas de lui et c'était un changement bienvenu par rapport à la méchanceté habituelle de leurs rencontres. Il ne pensait pas que ce _cessez-le feu_ perdurerait et il était déterminé à le prolonger autant qu'il le pourrait.

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas avoir peur de prononcer son nom. C'est comme Dumbledore…

– Le Professeur Dumbledore » corrigea Rogue automatiquement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais ajouta : « C'est comme il m'a dit un jour : "_La crainte d'un nom accroît la peur de la chose elle-même_." Les gens parlent de Visage-de-Chose comme d'une chose à craindre, au lieu de l'envisager comme un homme ordinaire qui peut mourir tout comme d'autres mecs. Ils en font une sorte de dieu. Ce qu'il n'est pas. Il est mort deux fois, les deux fois à cause de moi. »

La respiration de Harry était maintenant rapide, haletante presque sous l'emprise de ses émotions. « Je ne sais pas combien de personnes il a tuées. Il n'est qu'un voyou meurtrier pour moi, le salaud qui a tué mes… » Tout à coup la gorge de Harry se serra et il ne put parler.

Il leva les yeux et surprit le regard de Rogue. Le professeur de DCFM regardait fixement Harry, comme s'il ne le voyait pas du tout, mais était concentré sur quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Il paraissait... hanté. Harry ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait jamais fait à Rogue pour le rendre malheureux ?

Le regard noir s'aiguisa quand Rogue sortit de sa rêverie. « Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous devriez choisir un feuilleté français comme un terme d'insulte.

– Eh bien, c'est un jeu de mot sur son nom, d'accord ? Et pour moi, il ressemble à quelque chose comme un oiseau plumé et écorché, tout blanc, osseux et d'une pâleur dégoûtante comme les poulets que ma tante me faisait habiller **(1)** pour dîner. Il est sans nez tout comme un oiseau. Et il est aussi sorti d'un chaudron, comme s'il avait été mis à bouillir là-dedans. » Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Puis il se souvint de Cédric étendu sans vie à ses pieds et son humour mourut de même.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de s'interroger. Harry ne pensait plus à ses parents. Ce souvenir avait soulevé chez lui une rage presque vertueuse. Il comprenait bien ce sentiment. Il l'avait connu quand il avait appris que Voldemort avait tué la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, en dépit de son plaidoyer pour que la femme soit épargnée. Maintenant, Harry était misérable, ses traits tirés n'étaient pas ceux d'un garçon, mais plutôt ceux d'un homme de bien des années plus âgé. Puis il décela la vérité.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Lorsque Harry le regarda, il parla avec une douceur inhabituelle, « La mort de Cédric Diggory n'était pas de votre faute. »

Rogue lisait-il à nouveau dans son esprit ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, autrement il n'aurait pas dit une chose pareille. « Si, c'était de ma faute. Il voulait que je prenne cette stupide coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il disait que c'était mon trophée. Mais il fallait que je sois bien-pensant. Il m'avait aidé, vous savez, alors j'ai pensé que le trophée était tout autant à lui qu'à moi. D'ailleurs, peu importe qui de nous l'avait remporté ? Cela aurait été encore une victoire de Poudlard, une pour notre école, et c'est ce qui comptait plus que toute concurrence entre les deux. »

« Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupidement _noble_… » cracha-t-il « …j'aurais été le seul à toucher ce Portoloin de malheur et Cédric serait encore vivant. »

Rogue croisa les bras alors qu'il considérait quoi faire, un débat interne faisait rage. Le réconfort n'est pas son fort et il savait qu'ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette notion d'autosacrifice, ce souci de l'autre, alors qu'il avait toujours accusé le garçon d'être un gamin égoïste comme son père. Il était tellement pareil à Lily, c'était presque comme si elle était de nouveau avec lui, défendant sa pitoyable personne contre ses amis.

« Cette _noblesse_ si stupide, comme vous le dites, est la seule chose qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne peut pas plus comprendre l'amour qui surgit d'elle, que le pouvoir qui se trouve derrière. C'est ce grand cadeau que… votre mère possédait qui lui a permis de vous sauver.

– Ouais, mais cela n'l'a pas sauvée, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Harry.

L'expression de Rogue se durcit. Il se pencha vers le visage de Harry en grondant : « Espèce d'ingrat ! Comment _osez-vous_ minimiser le sacrifice de votre mère ? »

Harry commença à essayer de s'éloigner de lui. Mais le Serpentard lui saisit les épaules et le secoua violemment. « Cette femme a donné sa vie pour vous protéger de ce monstre et vous ne faites que vous plaindre ! Quel misérable petit geignard vous êtes ! Tout à fait indigne d'être son fils ! »

Le poing de Harry s'envola. Rogue l'attrapa facilement ainsi que de l'autre quand Harry essaya de le frapper à nouveau. Le Serpentard poursuivit avec emphase, déterminé à obtenir de ce sale môme qu'il montre du respect à Lily Evans. « Les autres se sacrifient pour vous garder en vie. J'ai prodigué efforts sur efforts pour garder votre pathétique existence hors de danger et vous ne faites que vous vautrer dans une attitude enfantine, larmoyante, et vous morfondre dans un apitoiement sur vous-même ! Votre mère vous a aimé, a donné sa vie pour vous – Merlin sait pourquoi – mais vous êtes tout simplement trop accaparé par vos pleurnicheries pour vous en soucier !

– Ne me parlez pas d'elle ! Que savez-vous de l'amour ou des sentiments heureux, de toute façon ? hurla Harry. Vous n'êtes juste qu'un petit bonhomme triste qui a toujours ressassé son passé à cause d'une mauvaise blague que mon père vous a jouée il y a plus de vingt ans !

– Vous croyez ? »

Aiguillonné au-delà de la raison ou de la prudence, Rogue brusquement sortit sa baguette. Harry se tendit, s'attendant à une attaque. Au lieu de cela Rogue hurla : « _SPERO PATRONUM_ ! »

Une forme argentée rayonnante surgit soudain de sa baguette. Au grand étonnement de Harry, l'image lumineuse d'une biche se manifesta. Elle caracolait délicatement autour du bureau de Rogue, ses sabots minuscules ne faisant aucun bruit. Elle se tourna vers eux pour les regarder, les oreilles touffues pointant en avant, comme curieuse de leur présence.

« Waow ! »

Rogue lutta pour regagner son calme. Il commençait à regretter sa réaction à fleur de peau. Mais l'accusation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour dans sa vie l'avait rendu fou furieux. Harry avait raison, il _laissait_ ses émotions l'emporter, au moins lorsque le gamin était concerné.

Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, et alors ? se demanda Harry... Ne prenant pas le temps d'approfondir la question, il leva sa baguette et murmura : « _Spero Patronum_… »

Le cerf argenté de son père s'élança de sa baguette. Au lieu de galoper aux alentours comme il le faisait d'habitude, il s'arrêta et regarda attentivement la biche. La bête à bois s'approcha d'elle et commença à la renifler, de la tête à la queue.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des Patronus – les cours particuliers de Remus à leur sujet avait été trop brefs, avant que l'homme ait été contraint à la démission. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se rappeler de l'homme lui disant quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont ils interagissaient. Cela semblait... bizarre quelque part.

« Euh, Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ne disparaissent-ils pas comme ils sont censés le faire ? »

Rogue médita sur l'étrange spectacle, tout aussi surpris. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur Potter. Je ne savais même pas que vous pouviez invoquer un Patronus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une personne votre âge devrait être capable de faire. » Il glissa un regard inquisiteur sur le jeune à ses côtés. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous capable de manifester le vôtre ? »

– Depuis que j'ai treize ans. » Harry ne pensait pas qu'il devrait raconter les circonstances exactes. Rogue s'était montré à l'époque pressé de remettre son parrain Sirius à Azkaban et Harry et ses amis l'en avaient empêché en jetant sur le Maître des Potions un triple sortilège qui l'avait rendu inconscient.

Rogue ne pouvait pas dire si Harry lui mentait, mais si c'était la vérité c'était une incroyable nouvelle. La plupart des sorciers arrivant à maturité ne pouvaient pas invoquer un Patronus. Même Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommé – tant dans sa jeunesse comme Tom Jedusor que dans son personnage conçu de Voldemort – ne pouvait le faire, et là Potter prétendait avoir réussi cet exploit quand il était à peine dans la puberté ! Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le craignait.

Une secousse de sensations s'empara de lui, un peu comme la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon faire la moue plus tôt. Regardant du côté des créatures argentées, il fut déconcerté de voir que le cerf avait enroulé sa tête au-dessus de celle de la biche. Leur proximité suggérait une intimité surprenante, plus que de telles manifestations magiques aurait dû être capable de produire.

« Rogue... est-ce qu'ils devraient faire ça ? » la voix de Harry avait baissé d'un registre, ses aigus, parfois enfantins, s'approfondissant en un ténor rauque.

« Je… Je… » Zut, il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu, sans une réponse ou une réplique mordante. La chaleur augmentait, s'enroulant et se logeant quelque part au sud de son nombril.

« Cerf et Biche. Mâle et femelle. C'est vraiment... suggestif... » la voix de Harry s'éteignit.

Rogue déglutit. « Potter... cela ne veut rien dire. » Un regard vert aux longs cils se dirigea vers lui. Rogue expulsa un souffle court et frissonna.

C'était comme si tous ses sens s'étaient soudainement intensifiés. Rogue pouvait ressentir le poids de l'air sur sa peau, entendre le halètement du souffle de Harry, et sentir la fragrance du mélange sauvage émanant à la fois de la chaleur de la peau de Harry, de la cannelle, d'herbe et de savon provenant du shampooing et de la peau du garçon. Tout à coup ses vêtements étaient insupportablement lourds et provoquaient une friction irritante, comme s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être au contact la peau humaine. Quelque chose pulsait dans les oreilles et il ne savait pas si c'était son propre cœur ou celui de Harry.

« Mons… Monsieur Potter ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien. Ses yeux brillaient et c'étaient les yeux de Lily et Rogue était impuissant face à eux.

Le garçon se jeta dans ses bras et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes sur les autres dans un baiser enragé. Rogue chancela, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette attaque inattendue. Ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du corps de Harry, serrant l'adolescent de plus près. Ils vacillèrent et retombèrent sur le bureau de Rogue.

Un encrier tomba et explosa au sol, le son grêle éclata et se diffusa en réverbération dans l'espace clos. Aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention. Un regard errant au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry révéla le cerf avançant vers la biche. Comme elle baissait la tête docilement, le mâle se dressa sur les pattes arrière et monta sur elle.

Dans un coin de son esprit qui s'estompait rapidement, Severus s'étonna d'un tel comportement bizarre : depuis quand les Patronus agissaient-ils comme leurs homologues naturels d'origine animale ? Alors, les lèvres de Harry s'accrochèrent à son cou et toutes pensées rationnelles disparurent.

« Ahhh ! » Quand sa peau avait-elle jamais été aussi sensible au toucher ? Même le simple souffle de Harry amena sa chair à trembler et à s'enflammer. Son pouls voltigea follement partout où Harry l'embrassait sur le cou et, quand il lécha et mordilla sa peau à cet endroit comme s'il voulait le dévorer tout cru, Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir et arquer sa gorge, s'offrir à ces dents impatientes.

Le désir effréné de toucher, de se retrouver chair contre chair, éclata en lui. Il voulait, avait _besoin_ de se rapprocher de Harry beaucoup plus que ce que leurs positions permettaient. Les vêtements furent mis en lambeaux – toute finesse magique complètement oubliée – quand leurs mains tirèrent, ôtèrent et arrachèrent ces atours offensants.

Enfin, ils étaient presque nus, peau contre peau, poitrine contre poitrine. Leurs pantalons baissés autour de leurs chevilles, Harry était en rut contre le Maître des Potions, frottant son sexe tumescent contre celui de Severus. Tout cela était plus chaud, plus sauvage que tout ce dont le Serpentard pouvait se souvenir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait connu ce plaisir et les cris sauvages de Harry ne firent rien en fait pour rétablir son équilibre.

« Ahh... professeur... Prof... esseur ! » gémissait-il.

_Professeur_. Oui, il était le professeur de Harry et le garçon n'avait que seize ans. Ils devaient arrêter...

L'instant d'après la bouche de Harry s'écrasa contre la sienne et sa protestation intérieure disparut. Le baiser était bâclé, indiscipliné, totalement gauche. Mais, Merlin, la chaleur surgit de ce contact et Severus se trouva à saisir la tête de Harry, l'aspirant comme s'il voulait drainer chaque goutte de salive de sa bouche.

C'était un sort, ce devait être un sort. Il ya quelques instants, ils s'affrontaient et maintenant ça... Faiblement il essaya de repousser Harry. Mais au moment où leur peau se séparèrent, une douleur lancinante explosa, provenant apparemment de l'intérieur de ses os. Harry devait l'avoir sentie aussi parce qu'il cria de douleur, tendit les mains pour les planter dans les épaules de Severus.

« Non ! Ne vous éloignez pas ! J'ai besoin de vous ! » Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était sur le bord de... il ne savait pas quoi. Mais le corps de Severus, son toucher, détenaient le secret pour éteindre le brasier interne. Il devait toucher l'homme de nouveau !

« Potter, nous... ne pouvons pas » grinça Severus. La douleur cuisante de la séparation ne faisait qu'empirer, se transformant en une souffrance insupportable, et il gémit. Harry s'appuya de nouveau sur lui, le battement de son cœur, couvrant directement celui de Severus, et la douleur atroce s'évanouit alors que le désir revint.

Un autre regard hébété vers les Patronus et Severus vit que le cerf était désormais entièrement monté sur la biche, son arrière-train poussait d'avant en arrière en un mouvement qui ne pouvait être confondu. Il écarta les jambes, priant silencieusement pour que Harry lui donne ce qu'il lui fallait.

Harry se frottait encore contre lui, trop stupide ou capturé par l'enchantement pour passer à l'étape suivante. Ce serait alors à lui de le faire. « _Accio Salve_ » haleta Severus. Quand une jarre brune claqua dans sa paume, il dévissa maladroitement le couvercle et la pressa dans la main de Harry.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, ses lunettes de travers.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? haleta-t-il.

– Préparez-vous, imbécile, grogna Severus.

– Pr-préparez... Quoi ? Comment ? »

Merlin, allait-il devoir _tout_ faire ? Severus creusa dans la crème blanchâtre et se mit à enduire le membre turgescent qui appuyait avec insistance contre le sien. Harry chevrota lorsque la main de Severus entra en contact avec la partie la plus intime de son corps et poussa en avant dans les doigts qui le barbouillaient vigoureusement.

Normalement Severus aurait eu tendance à s'occuper de ses propres besoins à ce stade, enduisant son orifice jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bel et bien graissé. Mais la douleur actuellement devenait insistante, exigeant que l'acte soit achevé avant qu'il n'explose. Enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry, Severus se concentra de toutes ses forces à s'ouvrir à son partenaire inexpérimenté.

Harry pourrait avoir été sur le point de perdre l'esprit, mais il lui restait suffisamment d'instinct pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui fallait faire ensuite. Il poussa vers l'avant, pas aussi fort qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais avec assez de force pour pénétrer dans l'orifice surexcité.

Severus siffla, sa tête fit un bruit sourd en retombant contre le bureau. Il avait mal, il avait su qu'il aurait mal, et cela empirerait sûrement avant de s'améliorer. Le garçon s'enfonça en avant de quelques centimètres et la brûlure s'accrut.

Puis elle disparut, comme ça ! Un coin de son esprit savait que l'inconfort aurait dû être plus long, étant donné sa longue période de célibat. Mais la douleur fut remplacée par une extase si vive que tout son corps frémit avec elle. Ses hanches se cabrèrent, le soulevant de la surface en bois. Harry évidemment prit cela comme un encouragement car il commença à plonger plus fort, sa bouche s'accrochant au cou de Severus.

Des mamelons pointus râpaient sur les siens, Severus pourrait jurer qu'il sentait chaque bosse ou fossettes sur toutes les parcelles de l'adolescent. Et maintenant, Harry s'agrippait à ses épaules, ses fesses frémissaient et se crispaient alors qu'il s'animait avec plus de vigueur dans la forme luisante de transpiration sous la sienne. « Oh, Prof… Professeur... Monsieur... Monsieur ! » gémissait-il.

Dieu, pourquoi Harry devait-il faire preuve de tant respect _maintenant_, alors que c'était bien la dernière chose que Severus voulait entendre ? « Harry » souffla-t-il et regarda les yeux verts médusés se tourner vers lui. « Harry… »

« Ro... Rog... » Un autre plongeon en lui et Severus gémit au contact sur sa prostate.

« Severus. » Le Maître des Potions voulait entendre sortir son prénom de ces doux pétales que formaient les lèvres de Harry.

« Sev… Severus. »

Puis il n'y eut plus besoin de prénoms, ni d'aucune sorte de mots. Une déferlante les saisit, des cris surgirent d'eux, lèvres et langues caressant chaque endroit qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Severus enfonça ses doigts dans les fesses fermes mais tendres de Harry, l'exhortant avec une poigne sauvage à le pilonner sans retenue.

Sa tête cognait contre le bureau en bois, la peau de son dos frottait âprement contre la surface alors que le Gryffondor martelait en lui sans merci, atteignant à chaque fois cet endroit qui le faisait crier et gémir son plaisir. La douleur était totalement inexistante, perdue dans l'extase qui les enveloppait. Lorsque le garçon lui mordit l'épaule, assez fort pour lui tirer du sang, la tête de Severus retomba en arrière et il cria.

L'orgasme qui le déchira fut accompagné d'un éclat de lumière si vive qu'il lui brûla les yeux. Vaguement, il entendit les cris de Harry assourdis par son épaule.

Harry vint quelques secondes après. Severus enlaça l'adolescent étroitement alors qu'il sortait de la tempête. Dans la salle fermée, rien ne fut entendu pendant plusieurs minutes, à part leur respiration irrégulière, alors qu'ils dérivaient, épuisés, dans l'incandescence déclinante de leur l'orgasme.

Lointainement, Severus remarqua que la sensibilité accrue découlant du quelconque sortilège qui les avait saisis s'estompait. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les battements du cœur de Harry et l'air des cachots était une fois de plus trop froid pour être supporté sans couverture. Où diable étaient ses vêtements ? « Descendez » marmonna-t-il et il poussa Harry.

L'adolescent de seize ans leva la tête et cligna des yeux. Le Gryffondor était en train de tracer un sentier de doux baisers tout au long de ses clavicules et de sa gorge et cela lui faisait mal quelque part d'avoir à l'interrompre mais pas autant qu'avant. Il s'était débarrassé de ses lunettes ou elles étaient tombées quelque part et ses yeux verts paraissaient étonnamment grands et ouverts. Une douceur attendrissante y brillait et Severus fut submergé par la familiarité de celle-ci.

Tout à coup, il fut pris d'une rage à peine compréhensible. « Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu, Potter ? grogna-t-il, _DESCENDEZ DE MOI !_ »

Le ton sonore sembla sortir soudain le garçon de quelque stupide brume dans laquelle il s'attardait. Il rougit et se rua loin de Severus. Il jeta un œil à la pagaille de sperme gluant et au baume couvrant son corps et fronça les sourcils avec étonnement. « Sev… Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est "Professeur" ou "Monsieur" pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Je vous l'ai dit bien assez souvent ! » lança Severus. Il haussa les épaules et tressaillit. Cette morsure nécessitait un traitement, il agita sa baguette au-dessus d'elle, en murmurant « _Episkey_ ».

Harry retrouva ses lunettes, les remit en place et le regarda. « Hé, vous étiez celui qui avait demandé que je vous appelle Severus, vous vous souvenez ? Et vous m'avez appelé Harry !

– Et nous étions tous deux sous l'emprise d'un sort, petit crétin ! » riposta Severus, piqué à vif au souvenir. « Êtes-vous à ce point idiot que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela ?

– Quel sort ? Je n'ai pas jeté de sort ! Et vous ? » Harry termina la question sur une note d'incertitude.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! J'ai saisi cette occasion pour interrompre une très importante leçon d'Occlumancie afin que je puisse être agressé sexuellement par un adolescent empoté et virginal ! Par la barbe de Merlin, comment pouvez-vous être aussi bouché, Potter ? » grogna Severus.

Harry regarda le corps de Severus, prenant acte de son allure échevelée. Pour une quelconque raison, la pâleur fantomatique de l'homme, ses cheveux noirs et fournis, collés autour de son visage et de son cou, et son corps mince et musclé étaient... pas aussi repoussants que Harry aurait pu autrefois le croire.

Il secoua la tête et serra les bras autour de son corps. C'était fou, ce devait être quelques séquelles du maléfice, de l'enchantement ou de quelque autre chose que ce soit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouver Severus Rogue _encore_ attrayant. Puis quelque chose de ce que l'homme venait de dire le frappa avec la puissance d'un Cognard en plein vol.

« Oh mon dieu ! » murmura Harry tout bas. « Je vous ai _violé_. »

Severus grogna. Est-ce que le garçon n'avait pas fait un peu attention ? Ce n'était pas un viol, pas dans le vrai sens du mot. Il avait voulu Harry, tout autant que le garçon avait voulu de lui. L'acte avait été assez consensuel. Seuls leurs sentiments n'avaient pas été réels.

« Ne soyez pas obtus, Potter. Ce n'était pas...

– Oh si, ce l'était. Je... Je vous ai attaqué et... » Harry était atrocement livide et tremblait comme un faon apeuré, comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Il chancela plus loin. Puis il trébucha, pris par son pantalon qui était tombé à ses chevilles et il retomba brutalement sur son postérieur à même le sol des cachots. Les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant stupidement.

Severus fronça les sourcils et appela le nom du Gryffondor. Il n'eut aucune réaction à l'exception de ce damné basculement. Par toutes les bêtes de la Forêt Interdite, qu'est-ce ce qui brouillait son demi-cerveau maintenant ? Il était bien celui qui avait été agressé sexuellement, non ? Pourquoi Potter agissait-il comme s'il avait subi le traumatisme ? Appelant sa baguette, Severus la pointa vers Harry : « _Legilimens !_ »

Se déployant dans les pensées de Harry, la scène bondit dans l'esprit de Severus avec toute l'austérité de l'encre sur du papier blanc.

_Un homme grand et costaud, une grosse moustache ornant un visage porcin, se dressait au-dessus d'un maigrelet et sous-alimenté, jeune Harry. Le garçon dans cette scène aurait pu n'avoir pas plus de douze ans et il s'aplatissait devant la figure de mauvais augure. _

_« Donc, tu n'es pas autorisé à pratiquer la magie, hein ? Eh bien, bien, bien, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces semaines où tu n'as cessé de nous terroriser avec la menace de vous transformer en hamsters et tu n'es pas autorisé à pratiquer la magie du tout, n'est-ce pas ? » triompha l'homme. Il commença lentement à déboucler sa ceinture._

_« Ne fais pas ça ! » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Je vais hurler ! Je le dirai à Tante Pétunia !_

_– Crie tant que tu veux, mon garçon. Ta Tante est partie avec Dudley chercher de la crème glacée. Il semble que c'est le moins qu'il mérite après avoir été tyrannisé par toi et ton anormalité monstrueuse durant tout l'été. » La ceinture fut retirée et le pantalon gigantesque fut poussé vers le bas avec les sous-vêtements. L'homme se pencha pour ôter ses chaussures._

_Le garçon en profita pour courir vers la porte, mais la brute était trop rapide pour lui. Il saisit Harry par le bras, le tordant violemment dans la foulée. Harry cria de douleur avant que l'homme ne le jette sur le lit. _

_Sans prendre la peine d'enlever son pantalon, il plaqua une main sur la bouche de Harry, tout en déboutonnant le pantalon du garçon et en le poussant jusqu'aux genoux. Harry lutta férocement mais sa force n'était pas de taille pour gagner contre le porc barbare qui l'assaillait. L'homme tomba de tout son poids sur Harry et commença à s'enfoncer en lui brutalement, ponctuant ses efforts par des grognements bestiaux._

_Les yeux verts roulèrent dans la tête de Harry avant de se voiler. L'enfant cessa progressivement de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sans énergie sous le poids étouffant de l'homme. _

Refoulant sa bile, Severus sortit de l'esprit de Harry. Les balancements avaient cessé, laissant l'adolescent curieusement ratatiné sur le sol. Il ne regardait pas Severus, mais avait juste laissé tomber sa tête sur ses avant-bras jusqu'à ce que seuls ses cheveux puissent être vus.

Consterné par le silence pour une fois, Severus regardait vers la tête penchée. Dieu, il n'avait pas su, jamais soupçonné... Certes, son enfance avait été profondément malheureuse, mais il n'avait jamais connu de violence physique. Ses parents s'étaient disputés violemment après que son père Moldu ait découvert que sa mère était une sorcière, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de ce genre.

Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il jamais rien dit ? Comment avait-il pu garder une telle horreur sans en avoir jamais soufflé mot ?

Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Est-ce que les amis de Harry le savaient ? Cet ignorant Weasley et cette chevelue de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-Granger agissaient avec l'insouciance typique et remuante des jeunes. Jamais il n'avait observé la moindre insinuation d'une telle ombre posée sur eux ou sur le jeune homme accroupi sur le plancher.

« Harry...

– Oh, c'est Harry maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix était lourde d'amertume. Harry commença à se ruer sur ses vêtements. Les serrant dans ses bras, il continua à parler sans regarder Severus. « Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ici, professeur.

– Je ne le suis pas. » Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il ait pu y penser.

Des yeux verts choqués croisèrent les siens. « Vous êtes malade ! Après ce que je viens de faire ? Comment pouvez-vous même supporter d'être dans la même pièce que moi ? C'était... J'ai été répugnant ! Je devrais être cravaché comme une bête ou...

– Ne soyez pas mélodramatique, Potter ! »

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom de famille mais ne répondit pas autrement. En agitant la baguette, il essaya d'effectuer le sortilège de nettoyage, mais ne réussit qu'à répandre un peu plus encore les fluides incriminant sur son torse. Lorsque Severus fit un geste, il lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Non. » Harry déglutit et chuchota « _Tergeo_ » à nouveau et cette fois, le fluide disparut.

Qu'est-ce qui devrait se passer ensuite ? Le silence serait-il la meilleure solution ? Le garçon savait certainement garder un secret, peut-être que si Severus ne disait rien simplement et se comportait comme à son habitude, alors tout serait enterré et ils pourraient continuer comme avant.

Non. Ce qui s'est passé ici, ce qu'il avait vu, nuirait aux relations futures entre eux, s'il n'envisageait pas un moyen de corriger la situation. Le garçon s'imposait une auto-flagellation silencieuse, convaincu qu'il ne valait pas mieux que sa pourriture d'oncle.

« Je ne suis pas désolé de ce qui s'est passé. » Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche, il leva la main. « Taisez-vous et ne m'interrompez pas pour une fois. Ce qui est arrivé ici n'était pas de votre faute.

– Mais un sort…

– Qu'ai-je dis à propos de ne pas être interrompu ? » La bouche de l'adolescent se ferma d'un coup sec. « Oui, c'était un sortilège, un qu'aucun d'entre nous a lancé. Mais nous devions en permettre la continuation. Telle est la nature de certains sorts.

– Mais vous avez essayé d'arrêter. Vous vous êtes éloigné et je vous ai forcé à...

– Je n'ai essayé seulement parce que je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la douleur était trop grande pour qu'aucun de nous le supporte, alors j'ai simplement laissé le sortilège se poursuivre. Une fois que j'y ai succombé, il n'y avait aucune douleur pour moi, je vous assure. En fait, il y a eu beaucoup de plaisir. » Il laissa le timbre de sa voix diminuer de façon suggestive et caressa du regard les formes de Harry presque dénudé.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry rougit, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il y avait un autre type de gêne sur son visage maintenant, une teintée d'embarras plutôt que de dégoût de soi. « Mais je... je veux dire, il y avait mon oncle...

– Ce que nous avons fait n'est en rien comparable à ce que cette bête vous a fait ! grogna Severus. Il ya eu du plaisir, donné et partagé, et c'est cela qui fait toute la différence. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça de façon incertaine. Il était clair que Harry n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais il était prêt à accepter la seule tentative de réconfort de son aîné. Il changea de sujet légèrement. « S'il s'agissait d'un sort, quel genre de sort était-ce, si aucun d'entre nous ne l'a lancé ?

– Je crois qu'il provenait de nos Patronus. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? Mais Remus ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

– Je soupçonne que le loup-garou ne le savait pas. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, ni été le témoin de semblables. Cela mérite une enquête… » songea Severus.

« Oh ! » Le garçon se balança d'un pied à l'autre, son front se plissa. « Nous n'aurions donc vraiment pas pu l'arrêter ?

– Non. Dans la nature, quand un mâle et une femelle... s'engagent, ils doivent continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'acte. Sinon, cela provoque de grandes souffrances pour la femelle et quelquefois pour le mâle également. La nature de nos Patronus, d'une certaine façon, nous a placés dans cette situation délicate. » Severus pouvait sentir une tache de chaleur envahir son visage. Merlin, maintenant il devait rougir : il força son expression à retourner à une blancheur rigide.

« D'accord. » Harry déglutit. « Alors c'était vraiment hors de notre contrôle.

– Apparemment.

– Donc... nous pouvons continuer comme d'habitude ?

– C'est exact. » Quand Harry leva la tête et rencontra son regard insistant, Severus se trouva à parler rapidement afin de prévenir plus d'excuses. « Cela ne change rien entre nous, Potter.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Vous êtes toujours un garçon arrogant, recherchant l'attention, irréfléchi et aux capacités médiocres. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Et vous vous présenterez pour votre prochaine leçon d'Occlumancie la semaine prochaine à la même heure. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Le jeune homme commença simplement à s'habiller, tournant son dos à Severus. Harry avait-il déjà commencé à occulter ce qui s'était passé ? Severus était énervé par ce silence, il aurait préféré que le Gryffondor parle sans réfléchir ou crie.

« Ce n'était rien, vous comprenez ? Il s'agissait d'un sort inconnu qui a mal tourné et d'hormones adolescentes fonctionnant amok **(2)**. Nous sommes tous deux chanceux... » Sa voix se fit hésitante sous le regard incrédule de Harry et il modifia ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. « Il aurait pu y avoir des conséquences terribles pour nous deux. Cela ne peut certainement plus se reproduire. »

Les traits de Harry se fermèrent. Perte dévastatrice, douleur et résignation se succédèrent dans ces yeux surnaturels.

Curieusement, Severus se rappela de ce moment honteux où il avait traité Lily de _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Un instant plus tard, il aurait tout donné pour rattraper ce mot. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné et il avait perdu sa seule amie. D'une certaine manière c'était comme s'il perdait à nouveau Lily.

Pourquoi devrait-il penser à perdre Harry ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il possédait le garçon, après tout. Jouer les possessifs après une relation sexuelle n'était pas quelque chose que Severus Rogue faisait. Il avait appris cette leçon il y avait bien longtemps de cela.

Brusquement conscient de sa propre nudité, il étendit la baguette magique à sa main pour nettoyer les fluides séminaux maculant son corps. Harry sursauta en poussant un petit cri de sorte que Severus faillit laisser tomber sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce c'est maintenant, Potter ? » dit-il sèchement.

Harry tendit le doigt. « Professeur... regardez ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus baissa les yeux vers son bras gauche. Pendant un moment, il n'enregistra pas ce qu'il voyait... ou, plutôt, ce qu'il _ne voyait pas_.

La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu !

Les deux hommes regardaient la chair pâle, dépourvue de Marque. Alors Harry se précipita et saisit le bras de Severus, le tournant d'avant en arrière comme si le tatouage familier du crâne et du serpent avait glissé à côté et se cachait à l'arrière de son coude.

« Elle était juste là, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens quand vous l'avez montrée au ministre, Cornelius Fudge.

– Je sais très bien où elle est... était. Contrairement à vous, j'ai eu à vivre avec elle au cours de ces dix-huit dernières années. » Mais il n'y avait pas de pique derrière les mots. Severus regardait, stupéfait et incrédule, sa peau intacte. Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Le signe évident de son erreur de jeunesse en s'alliant avec Voldemort avait disparu, probablement pour de bon.

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment quelque chose comme cela peut arriver ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on a fait ?

– Je doute fort qu'une baise féroce, peu importe combien la jouissance fut dévastatrice, suffise à enlever un tatouage maudit, Harry. » Inconsciemment, il utilisa le prénom de Harry, trop distrait pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait.

Harry, émerveillé, effleurait ses doigts au-dessus la peau claire et Severus empêcha un gémissement de lui échapper. Un étrange picotement suivait le chemin tracé par les caresses de Harry, comme si une langue de flamme avait léché le dessus de sa chair. Il semblait qu'elle enflammait des endroits insoupçonnés à l'intérieur de lui et il retira son bras hors de la prise du garçon.

Tentant de se remettre, il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette pour que la veste en laine familière qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec sa myriade de boutons soit jetée sur son corps. Content du confort apporté par la dissimulation, il se redressa et regarda Harry. « Il s'agit d'un événement grave, Potter.

– Eh bien, ouais, je le dirais ! On dirait que vous avez été exclu du Club Privé pour Hommes aux Cheveux Spéciaux de Voldy » plaisanta Harry.

Severus lança un regard furieux. Résistant à l'envie de claquer ce sourire stupide sur le visage de Harry, il gronda : « Comme d'habitude, vous ne parvenez pas à saisir la gravité de la situation. Maintenant que je ne porte plus la Marque, je ne peux plus être convoqué par Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommé à aucune de ses réunions particulières.

– Et alors ? N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Je sais combien ces réunions étaient dangereuses pour vous, à jouer l'agent double et tout cela. »

Severus pinça l'arête de son nez et pria pour faire montre de patience. « Oui, elles étaient dangereuses. Mais elles étaient nécessaires afin de maintenir la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en moi et recueillir des informations pour le Directeur et l'Ordre du Phénix.

– La Marque n'était pas seulement un tatouage Mangemort. Elle agissait comme son lien avec tous ses disciples. Il sera conscient du fait que le lien a été rompu et ma place ténue dans son cercle sera perdue à jamais. Non seulement mon utilité en tant qu'espion est finie, mais en plus il informera les autres Mangemorts que je suis un traître et que je devrais être abattu à vue.

– Oh. Je suppose que c'est un problème.

– L'euphémisme de l'année, Monsieur Potter. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que les deux se dévisageaient. « Je suppose que cela signifie que vous devez le dire à Dumbledore.

– Professeur Dumbledore. Et, oui, il devra en être informé.

– Euh, qu'est-ce que vous lui direz exactement ? » Harry rougit de nouveau. Il avait l'air de le faire assez souvent quand il pensait au sexe, c'en était presque attachant.

« La vérité est impossible à dire. Non seulement vous êtes mineur, mais vous êtes également mon étudiant. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était le plus grave abus de confiance. Toutefois, puisque c'est évidemment la résultante d'un sort, une explication quelconque est nécessaire.

– Eh bien, je pense que vous pouvez simplement mentionner nos Patronus et ce qu'ils faisaient. Vous pouvez laisser de côté le... » Harry déglutit.

« Oui, tout à fait. Aucune mention de l'exubérante acrobatie sexuelle n'a besoin d'être mentionnée. » finit Severus sèchement.

Harry se dandina d'un pied à l'autre. « Voulez-vous que je sois là quand vous lui direz ?

– Pas nécessairement. Vous êtes profondément incapable de garder un secret de cette nature de lui. » Un regard acéré de sous la frange ébouriffée rappela à Severus la scène mentale dans laquelle il s'était introduit il y a quelques instants et la mâchoire du Maître des Potions se serra. « Oui, eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que c'est quelque chose que je peux lui dire moi-même. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour vous d'être impliqué.

– Et s'il me le demande ? Je crois qu'il le fera. Vous connaissez le Directeur... »

Severus se pinça les lèvres étroitement. Oui, il connaissait Dumbledore, en effet. Si le vieil homme n'insistait pas sur la présence de Harry pour expliquer sa version des faits, il pourrait très bien coincer le garçon seul et Merlin savait quels types de dommages Harry ferait.

« Potter, il n'est pas nécessaire d'élaborer un subterfuge de votre part. Simplement laissez le Directeur savoir que nous avons tous deux invoqué nos Patronus dans une démonstration brutale de colère et ils... se sont comporté d'une façon qu'aucun de nous n'avait prévue. Puis ils ont disparu, ainsi que ma Marque.

– Vous croyez qu'il va accepter cela ? Vous savez combien il est futé.

– Il n'aura pas le choix aussi longtemps que vous ne perdez pas la tête et n'en laisser échapper plus que nécessaire. » le réprimanda Severus.

La pomme d'Adam du garçon bougeait de haut en bas. Severus fut saisi par la volonté absurde de courir sa langue sur sa gorge et de lécher les gouttes de sueur là. Détournant la tête, il fit un geste vers la porte. « Vous pouvez partir maintenant, Potter. »

Il se détourna et ne regarda pas le garçon s'en aller. Quand Harry disparut, le silence sonore dans les donjons les faisait ressentir vides d'une manière dont ils n'avaient jamais été auparavant. C'était comme quelque chose d'intime, de précieux et d'agréable avait été perdu.

Severus n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment.

Il lança un regard vers l'endroit où les Patronus s'étaient tenus. Ils avaient disparu depuis longtemps, mais l'air continuait à porter toujours une charge légère, avec une claire absence d'odeur comme ce que l'on expérimente après un orage. Et il y avait-il un halo dans l'air, traçant les grandes lignes chatoyantes du cerf disparu ?

Il se secoua. Sans doute une hallucination. La soirée entière commençait à ressembler à un fantasme, un fantasme interdit qu'il avait joué dans le secret de son esprit depuis de trop nombreuses années. Il s'était cru délivré de celui-ci avec succès lorsqu'il avait laissé ce piège pour...

Non, il n'y penserait pas. Il avait des copies à corriger et un plan de cours à préparer pour ses troisièmes années. Il avait aussi une histoire plausible à concocter avant qu'il n'affronte le regard de lynx du Directeur.

Que Merlin le sauve !

Severus soupira. Puis le reste des événements de la soirée se rejouèrent dans son esprit et ses lèvres frémirent.

Lord Vol-au-vent, hein ? S'autorisant un rare petit gloussement, il se retira dans son bureau.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

* * *

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**(1) Habiller une volaille** : Le terme "habillage" englobe les différentes phases chronologiques de la préparation d'une volaille c'est à dire : étirer, flamber, parer et vider. La volaille ainsi habillée sera ensuite bridée pour être pochée ou rôtie, ou directement découpée à cru. Technique adaptable aux poulets, poules, cailles, pigeons, canards, canettes… [Source : http : / chefsimon . com / habiller . htm ]

**(2)** L'**amok** est un comportement spécifique aux populations austronésiennes, par lequel le sujet devient fou furieux et tue autant de personnes qu'il le peut jusqu'à ce que lui-même soit mis à mort. Par extension, le terme désigne un forcené et une maladie mentale dont le symptôme est la grande propension du sujet à injurier ceux qui l'entourent. [Source : http : / fr . wikipedia . org / wiki / Amok]

.

.

* * *

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

.


End file.
